It is known to keep the axles of utility vehicles (UVs) spring-loaded relative to a vehicle frame by means of air suspension bellows. In this it is often the case that two air suspension bellows per axle are provided on each side of the vehicle, which in relation to the longitudinal direction of the vehicle are arranged relatively far away from the axle so that between these air suspension bellows there is sufficient free space for fitting a vibration damper (shock absorber), which for example is positioned vertically and can be attached at its lower end to the air suspension bellows support and at its upper end to the vehicle frame. However, such an arrangement of air suspensions at a substantial distance away from the axle, which is also a consequence of the fact that between the axle and the frame there is not enough room for the air suspension bellows commonly used until now, is kinematically unfavorable.
More recently, however, it has become known to provide air suspension bellows that take up less vertical space and which can therefore be arranged in relation to the longitudinal direction of the vehicle close to the axle and almost directly next to one another. This allows for a considerably lighter connecting structure to be used between the air suspensions and the axle (air suspension bellows support). In this case it is disadvantageous that the fitting space necessary for the vibration dampers is no longer available and the connection of the vibration dampers therefore entails complex and heavy connection structures.